


Whiskey

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a drug unlike anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight,” Arthur said, plucking the bottle from Scott’s fingers. The man reached out to grasp it, but wasn’t quick enough. Letting his hand fall onto his lap, he licked at his lips, watching Arthur walk away with the bottle, taking a swig of his own.

“You have a choice arse,” he called out, watching the blond stiffen and turn around to shoot him a glare. He didn’t say anything, however, and they only stared at each other for a long time. Arthur looked away for a moment more, setting the bottle down on the end table, and shuffled back over to the man on the chesterfield.

“You should watch your mouth. Some people would give you a right slap if they heard half the shite that came out of it.”

Scott blinked up at him, reaching a hand up to trace the knuckles on his pale hand. He brought it to his lips, pressing his mouth against his skin. As his fingers mapped the veins, he could feel the heavy indents of bones. “Do you ever eat?”

Arthur snorted. “You know I do. You feed me full to the brim already. You need to stop worrying so much about me. I’ve always been skinny.”

Scott looked at him through his eyelashes, taking in the way his sandy hair glowed nearly gold under the light, the way his body swayed like he was trying to decide if he should remain standing or sit next to him. Scott stretched his legs out even further so Arthur could lie next to him, pressing his side to the back of the sofa.

“I can’t help but worry,” he mumbled. Arthur rolled his eyes, kneeling down to brush red hair from Scott’s face.

“Well, you don’t need to. That’s all I’m saying. I think I should be the one worrying about you. You’re awfully drunk for a Wednesday night. Is there something wrong?” Arthur eyes glittered with concern as he rested his chin on Scott’s shoulder.

Scott stared up at the ceiling. The lightbulb was flickering. “I love you.”

Arthur blinked. “Yes, I know.”

Scott’s lips pressed into a firm line. “Do you love me as well?”

Arthur nodded. “I love you.”

He closed his eyes, a light smile on his lips. “Lie with me.”

The blond watched him for a moment, then stood and sat on the sofa next to him, stretching his body next to him. His fingers clung to his shirt, his nose burrowed into his neck. He smelled like booze and something more… earthy. A natural musk that clung to his skin even after long baths.

Scott opened his eyes, looking down at the mop of hair right below him, untucking his arm from underneath him to tilt Arthur’s chin upwards to look him in the eye. Green met hazel, and Scott smiled at him, feeling his heart flutter. He kissed him lightly on the lips, a light brush of their mouths.

Arthur blinked at him. “Kiss me again,” he ordered in a soft voice.

Scott did, letting his tongue taste across Arthur’s lips, feeling them part, the friendly greeting of Arthur’s own tongue. He was sweet, like candy, but the wonderful bite of whiskey led him to search further.

When they pulled away, Arthur’s eyes looked tired, but his lips were quirked in a satisfied, crooked grin. “I’m going to sleep,” he whispered, a hand running along the stubble on Scott’s cheek, running down his neck to lie against his chest.

“Goodnight, Arthur.”


End file.
